


Vile Valentines Day

by RubydeBrazier



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubydeBrazier/pseuds/RubydeBrazier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cho is having a pretty vile Valentine's Day until Fleur shows up in her bed. Written for a Valentines Day Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vile Valentines Day

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are not mine, I make no money from this and my only intention is praise and/or parody of the original work.

Vile Valentine's Day

Cho walked wearily into the Ravenclaw Common Room and dropped her  
book bag with a heavy thud. Cedric was not there to meet her. This was  
usual lately. Since the Triwizard Tournament had begun she had seen  
less and less of Cedric.  
Most people assumed her weary expression was because of his absence.  
Then again, most people assumed they were dating. They weren't  
although Cho had been happy enough to agree to accompany her best  
friend to the Yule Ball.  
Cedric had been the first person she had come out to, back when she  
had a crush on Angelina, and he had not only understood but had also  
treated her no differently, which Cho appreciated.  
Since then she had come out to the entire team, and some had felt  
more comfortable with it than others. They covered up more in the  
showers, which they never did before, but they supported her. She  
still dreaded coming out to her parents.  
Another Vile Valentine's Day, Cho thought as she made her way up the  
wide rowan wood stairs. Blue and black hangings framed the wall  
portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw and other famous housemates, mostly  
inventors and scholars, beamed proudly down at her from their frames.  
Cho had gotten a few valentines. "You're a good friend" they said,  
or "Valentine's Day Wishes". Cedric had chosen to draw his own, a  
moving stick figure of her catching the Snitch, and stuck a few  
sweets in the envelope.  
On February 14th Cho couldn't help feeling a little left out,  
surrounded by hand holding same sex couples who never had to worry  
about what to say in public or what to tell their parents.  
Valentine's Day. It was late and all Cho wanted to do was go to her  
bed and lie down. When she opened the door to her room, however, she  
discovered that she couldn't lie down in her bed because Fleur Delacoeur was already in it.  
"Bon nuit," said Fleur with a wide smile, showing white pointed Veela  
teeth.  
She was naked, under the covers to her waist with her blond hair  
cascading down over the dark blue coverlet. Her chest was nearly flat  
and the nipples which tipped her small breasts were ringed with pale  
blue dots, unlike any human breasts Cho had ever seen.  
Cho held her breath. She could feel the room receding from her, as if  
she were somewhere far away, and Fleur's body next to the dark colors  
of the fabric seemed to shine. Fleur held up her arms like a child  
asking to be picked up. Cho crossed the room and sat on the bed next  
to Fleur. She took one hand and ran it along Fleur's face. Her skin  
was inhumanly perfect, without blush or underlying color of any kind,  
and very smooth.  
"I don't understand," Cho began, "You could have had any boy you  
wanted. You must have had a hundred valentine cards, and flowers, and  
chocolate."  
Fleur laughed, a soft musical sound.  
" `Aven't you learned," she said, the narrow Veela vowels distorting  
her Parisian accent, "why Veela form their relationships with women  
only?"  
Cho's heart did a flip in her chest but she managed to shake her head  
calmly. Fleur moved forward in the bed until she was sitting on her  
heels and the coverlet was pushed back around her waist like water at  
the prow of a ship. She put her arms around Cho and looked matter of  
factly into her face.  
"Boys are food."  
Fleur's scent was around Cho now, not like flowers or fruit but  
vaguely bitter, metallic, like rust and Cho thought of blood.  
"But you wouldn't, I mean, you're a half Veela! Fleur, you wouldn't  
actually eat anybody. Would you?"  
Fleur tilted her head to one side. "Oh, no one I liked!" she  
exclaimed. "And no one you liked." She added hastily.  
Cho was shaking. For all her dreams and all her bravado, this was the  
closest she had ever been to a naked girl. From somewhere deep in her  
head she felt something click, like a spell taking effect, and she  
felt brave. "This chance might never come again," the spell  
whispered. "Take it. Say yes."  
With trembling hands Cho reached out for Fleur and Fleur moved  
forward to embrace her, her long white arms sliding under Cho's robes  
to hold her tightly. Cho ran her hands down Fleur's naked back,  
feeling the deep indentation of her spine as she leaned forward. Her  
mouth was open but her eyes were closed and she could hear her own  
heartbeat.  
When their lips met Cho felt as if she would explode from  
anticipation. The lightest touch of Fleur's hands against her hips  
was like a lightning bolt of arousal traveling thorough her body and  
grounding itself in her belly where an ache was beginning to grow  
demanding.  
She leaned back against the pillows with Fleur, the coverlet  
forgotten, and kissed with a hunger that she did not know how to  
express, there was so much of it. They pressed their hips together,  
Cho's shoes bumping against Fleur's bare feet, and Cho was astonished  
at how perfectly they fit together, each squeezing the other's  
opposite thigh between her legs. The pressure as she rubbed against  
Fleur and the corresponding separation as Fleur rubbed against her  
made her alternately desperate and ecstatic.  
Their mouths opened together and Fleur's lips were so smooth Cho felt  
as if she had been transported to another world, an ideal world,  
where the torchlight fell on their intertwined bodies with gentle  
acceptance and blessing and everything was made of warm silk. Fleur's  
mouth was the portkey which had brought her to this place and Cho  
thanked it with kisses, all the while wishing that this place were  
out of time and space and that they could stay here kissing forever  
and never be disturbed.  
As if in response to Cho's wish, time did seem to stop. Fleur's hands  
transgressed the boundaries Cho had kept around her for so long,  
under her sweater, under her shirt, they caressed her breasts almost  
roughly. Fleur was surprisingly strong but always careful to keep her  
nails away from Cho's delicate skin.  
Cho felt Fleur's bravery had given her tacit permission to be brave  
herself. She pushed one trainer off with the toe of the other and  
reached awkwardly down to pull off the remaining trainer and her  
white ankle socks. She lifted the oversized shirt and sweater over  
her head together and began to take off her skirt. She had to lift  
her hips off the bed in order to remove the skirt and Fleur, who was  
still straddling one of Cho's thighs, gasped softly.  
The sound was so obviously involuntary and contrasted so sharply with  
the calculating and superficial flirtatious sighs Fleur made around  
boys that Cho felt proud of herself. Fleur might sigh around boys if  
she wanted to, but Cho had made Fleur make noise when she didn't want  
to, and that made her as happy as she had ever been playing  
Quidditch.  
Cho reached down to pull the coverlet over her but Fleur's hand  
snatched it away.  
"Why are you covering your body?" she asked crossly.  
Cho, suddenly embarrassed, crossed her arms over her breasts. Fleur  
raised up on her elegant white arms and regarded Cho as if she were  
inspecting some dress she just purchased for flaws.  
"I like your body." Fleur ran her hands over Cho's ribs. "Your hips  
are almost like a boy's. Your skin is like tea. I like your muscles."  
Fleur traced one finger across Cho's shoulder. "I like your little  
nose." She was crawling forward now, putting her face very close to  
Cho's . "I like your black hair." Fleur kissed Cho's hair where it  
lay against the pillow. "I like your lips." Fleur's eyes fluttered  
shut and she kissed Cho again, opening her mouth and stroking the  
underside of Cho's lips with her tongue. Her hands were sliding down  
Cho's hips and between her legs. Cho was the one who made a sound  
when Fleur's cool fingers gently parted her labia and slid inside  
her. Cho squeezed her legs together, excited and frightened, nearly  
crying from the release which was building out of control inside her.  
Fleur's eyes remained closed and as she tipped her head back her  
white hair brushed against Cho's breasts and she cried out again.  
Fleur was rocking gently against Cho' clutched and shaking legs and  
the rocking motion brought her fingertips rhythmically deeper inside  
Cho until they touched and could go no further. Cho's body jumped and  
she could hear herself whimpering but could not make herself stop.  
Fleur took her other hand and reached around until the palm rested on  
Cho's pubic bone and the thumb slid down to rub Cho's clitoris with  
the same rocking rhythm as her body. Cho bit her lip and still  
couldn't stop. She reached forward for Fleur's hips and held them in  
place to stop the rocking, just for a moment so she could regain  
control, only to find that she was doing it too.  
She could feel Fleur's arousal against her thigh and dug her heels  
into the bed, lifting her hips up and rocking hard. Fleur's hands  
pressed harder against her in response and Cho felt herself climax in  
diminishing storms of chills and shaking. As she lay gasping for  
breath, Fleur leaned forward and kissed her once, slowly removing her  
hands. She rose up from the bed in a single fluid motion, turning to  
look at Cho.  
Fleur pulled a robe from behind the bed and slipped it on. Cho  
brought a hand up to her chest to slow her heart. She didn't want  
Fleur to go but she didn't know what to say to stop her. At the door  
Fleur paused again and looked back at Cho.  
"You are very sweet," she said. "Perhaps I will see you again."  
The door closed with a click behind Fleur and Cho lay alone on her  
bed and smiled. Fleur had said she would like to see her again! And,  
what was perhaps even better, she had lost her virginity! Cho pulled  
the covers around her and checked to be sure her alarm was set. She  
could hardly wait to tell Cedric about this! For now, it was her  
secret and she was happy. No matter what else happened this year, she  
would never have Vile Valentine's Day again.


End file.
